My Revenge
by Rien and Racoon
Summary: Ya, aku sudah memilihnya. Dan aku yakin ini bisa kulakukan demi perasaanku juga.  Minho terimakasih karena kau sudah menjadi namja yang kusukai selama ini, karena kau juga aku harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihianati.


Fic ini rate M dan NC 16. Mengandung banyak adegan yang tidak selayaknya dicontoh (?).#adegan di fic ini jangan dipraktekan! Bisa berbahaya. OK enjoy my fic..

**DON'T LIKE,,**

**DON'T READ,,**

**MY REVENGE**

Kulihat dia sendirian di bangku belakang paling pojok. Kemana teman-temannya yang lainnya? Tumben sekali dia tidak ikut bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Apa ini kesempatanku untuk mendekatinya? Tapi dia tampak masih membenciku. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu…

**#FLASHBACK = ON**

"_Cie… cie… Yunrin deket-deket sama Minho!" sorak teman-temanku._

"_Yak! Aku tidak suka dengan Minho tau!" teriakku sebal ke teman-temanku._

"_Cih… Siapa juga yang suka denganmu. Aku benar-benar jijik jika berdekatan denganmu." Ucap Minho dingin._

_Sakit, ya sakit sekali hatiku ini ketika Minho mengatakan kata-kata tajam yang sudah berhasil menusukku. Apa katanya tadi "JIJIK?" dia benar-benar benci padaku sampai segitukah?_

**#FLASHBACK = OFF**

"Yunrin, jajan yuk! Daripada di kelas muluk. Borring tau!" Ajak Hyemin yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hhmmp… Okay lah. Yuk."

Sudah 6 bulan aku menjalani sebagai anak kelas 3 SMA. Ya, kurang 2-3 bulan lagi aku dan dia akan berpisah. Tapi selama 6 bulan ini, aku masih saja menatapnya dan jarang mengajaknya berbicara. Itu karena dia sering menampakkan wajah dinginnya kepadaku. Bagaimana aku bisa ajak bicara dengannya kalau dia terus-terusan menunjukkan rasa benci padaku?

"Yurin-ah… Yurin-ah…" seorang _yeoja_ berlari-lari menuju bangkuku yang kududuki dia memanggil-manggil namaku.

"_Mwoya_, Sully-ah? Tenangkan dirimu dulu jangan lari-lari seperti itu." Ucapku bijak.

"Yunrin-ah.. hosh.. hosh.. apa kau tahu ada berita tentang Choi Minho?" Tanyanya sambil menghirup napas cepat-cepat.

"Berita tentang Minho? Ani, aku belum dengar. Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia… dia… jadian sama Hyemin."

"_Mwo_? Tidak mungkin. Masa dia jadian dengan teman dekatku sendiri. Kau bercanda kan Sully?" Ucapku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Sully.

"Aniyo, aku serius Yunrin-ah. Barusan aku dapat kabar Minho nembak Hyemin langsung di rumah Hyemin." Kata Sully dengan penuh keyakinan.

Aku tak percaya teman dekatku sendiri jadian dengan orang yang kusukai selama dua setengah tahun ini? Ini benar-benar mustahil. Hyemin sejak dulu mendukungku dan mengharapkanku menjadi _yeojachingu_nya Minho, masa begitu tega menghianati pesahabatanku dengannya?

"Yurin-ah… _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Sully membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_Gwaenchana_. _I'm okay_, Sully-ah." Kataku dengan senyum paksa dihadapan Sully.

"Sabar ya Yunrin. Cowok masih banyak kok, lebih baik dari Minho diluar sana." Ucap Sully berusaha mengurangi rasa _shock_ ku ketika mendengar berita tadi.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_ Sully-ah."

Sudah 3 jam aku belajar biologi. Kenapa sih masih kepikiran dengan kata-kata Sully? Huft, ternyata benar-benar melelahkan. Aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur. Ya, untuk menghilangkan penatku sedikit. Kupandangi langit-langit di kamarku. Kata-kata Sully masih saja berada dipikiranku. Sekarang pikiranku sedang perang. Ya, percaya dengan kata-kata Sully atau tidak.

_Dddrt… dddrrt…_ Hp ku bergetar. SMS masuk, kulihat nama yang tertera "Hyemin". Kubaca pesan darinya.

_To: Yunrin_

_From: Hyemin_

"_Yunrin-ah. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Bukannya aku bermaksud menghianati persahabatan kita. Aku jadian dengan Minho untuk ngelupain mantanku. Hanya sekedar, ya pelarian saja. Sekali lagi minhae ya."_

Hhhh… dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan _'minhae'_. Apa dia tak tau betapa sakitnya aku? Dihianati sahabat dan dibenci oleh orang yang disuka. Dan parahnya lagi mereka jadian.

"Yunrin, _Oppa_ mau ke Daegu. Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Onew oppa, _sachon_ku.

"_Ne_, emang _Oppa_ ada keperluan apa disana" Tanyaku.

"Disana ada temanku, aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan."

"Oooww… kkja, kita berangkat, aku tak ingin _oppa_ telat."

**Daegu**

"Yunrin, _Oppa_ ke dalam bentar. Kau di dalam mobil ya." Kata Onew oppa sambil melepas _seltbelt._

Akupun menggangguk pelan, lalu Onew _oppa_ meninggalkanku didalam. Aku melihat-lihat perumahan yang berjejer. Pandanganku berhenti seketika pada satu fokus. Aku melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi berjaket hitam dan seorang _yeoja_ memakai dress kuning. Tak salah lagi mereka Minho dan Hyemin. Mereka berdua turun dari sepeda motor yang mereka naiki. _Omo_… apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Aku melihatnya. Ya, aku melihat mereka berciuman di depan mataku. Aku meremas bajuku pada bagian dada. Cairan bening yang keluar dari mataku langsung terjun bebas. Mengalir begitu deras hingga dadaku sesak. Kulihat Onew _oppa_ menuju mobil yang kutumpangi. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan kaget melihatku.

"Yunrin, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya penuh khawatir.

"_Nagae gwaenchanayo oppa_." Kataku lirih sambil menghapus air mataku.

Aku duduk di atap rumahku. Menatap langit gelap yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak masuk sekolah dan seminggu pula aku sedikit-sedikit meneteskan air mata. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak merasakan angin menerpa halus wajahku. Otak dan hatiku berkompromi serasa aku harus mengambil keputusan agar aku tak sakit hati secara terus-menerus. Ya, aku sudah memilihnya. Dan aku yakin ini bisa kulakukan demi perasaanku juga.

Aku mengenakan _T-shirt_ hitam, jaket hitam, jeans_ skiny _hitam, dan tak lupa aku mengenakan topi hitam dan masker. Kulihat _yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu sedang sendirian. Kelihatannya dia menanti _namjachingu_nya yang tak lain adalah Minho. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah Hyemin yang sedang berdiri. Kubekap dia dari belakang, dia meronta-ronta namun aku membekapnya lebih kuat. Akhirnya dia pingsan juga. Kuseret dia di bangunan yang gelap, tua dan sudah tak tepakai. Kuikat tangan dan kakinya, kutunggu dia sampai dia sadar dari alam tidurnya.

Dua jam kemudian dia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kulihat Hyemin nampaknya sudah sadar. Dia meronta agar tubuhnya lepas dari ikatan tali. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju dirinya. Hyemin terkejut saat dia melihatku, namun ia belum mengetahui wujudku.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau culik aku di tempat seperti ini?" Tanyanya histeris.

"Hahaha nona cantik sudah sadar rupanya. Ucapku dengan .

"Kumohon, siapapun kau. Lepaskan aku. Aku akan berikan uang berapapun yang kau minta." Ucapnya lirih. Kurasa dia mulai terisak.

"Uang? Apa kau bisa semua rasa sakit hatiku ini dengan uang?" Suaraku meninggi.

"Yun… Yunrin? Apa itu kau?" Tanyanya tergagap.

Aku melepaskan masker yang kukenakan. Aku terkekeh melihat Hyemin ketakutan. Kejambak rambutnya yang tergerai hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"_Let's play_ Hyemin-ah." Ucapku dengan smile evil.

Aku mengamil pisau lipat dari celana jeansku. Ku sayat wajah mulus Hyemin hingga Hyemin berteriak. Namun aku masih asik mengukir wajah Hyemin dengan pisau. Wajahnya bermandikan cairan merah segar. Dia meronta kembali. Kuhentikan aktivitasku. Ku lihat wajahnya yang sudah mengucur darah banyak sekali.

"Ooh, nona cantik. Kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti ini?" Kataku dengan nada kasihan.

"Yunrin, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan memutuskan Minho." Lirihnya.

"Cup, cup, cup jangan menangis nona cantik." Kuletakkan jari telunjukku di mulut Hyemin, lalu memegang lembut bibirnya.

"Sungguh bibir yang indah. Tapi bibir ini sudah menodai bibir Minho."

Aku menempelkan pisau pada bibir Hyemin. Kogores bibirnya hingga terbelah-belah, keluar darah segar dari bibir Hyemin.

"Hmmm, cukup mainnya. Gimana kalau kita langsung mulai?" Kataku sambil menjilati pisau yang penuh darah.

Tubuh Hyemin mulai lemas dan yang ku dengar hanya isakan darinya. Lalu aku menancapkan pisau di jantungnya, kudorong paksa hingga ke perut Hyemin. Tanganku kumasukan ke dalam robekan yang kubuat tadi. Ku ambil jantungnya secara paksa dan kumasukan ke dalam toples berisi cairan awetan.

"Hhhh, kurasa ini cukup. Maafkan aku wahai sahabatku. Semoga kau tenang di alam neraka. Hahaha…"

Aku segera membersihkan tanganku yang penuh darah. Tak lupa mayat Hyemin kubuang di sungai Han. Ya, misiku hampir selesai. Kurang 1 orang lagi. Dia _namja_ yang kusukai tapi dingin padaku. Ini misi terakhirku dan aku akan menyudahi semua rasa sakitku.

Di lapangan futsal, sekelompok _namja_ sedang istirahat. Mereka tampak kelelahan, mungkin sehabis bermain fusal. Diantara _namja_ itu ada _namja_ yang ku kenal. Ya, _namja_ berbadan tinggi semampai dengan mata bening hitam mengkilat yang tak lain adalah Choi Minho. Kelihatannya para _namja_ itu mau pulang. Ya, ini kesempatanku untuk membalas dendamku itu.

"Minho-ssi aku pulang dulu ya, udah malem nih." Ujar salah satu namja yang menjadi rekan futsal Minho.

"_Ne_, hati-hati Key-ssi. Jangan lupa hari rabu kita latihan disini lagi." Kata Minho seraya minum air mineral.

"_Arasseo_. Kkja taemin-ah. Kita pulang sekarang." Key menepuk pundak rekannya, Taemin yang sedang bermain HP.

"_Annyoeng_." pamit Key dan Taemin serentak

"Minho, aku juga mau balik nih" Ujar namja bertubuh pendek

"Tunggu aku juga ikut pulang dong"

"_Ne… ne…_ kalian hati-hati ya" Ucap Minho.

"_Annyeonghi keseyo_, Minho-ah" pamit _namjadeul_ yang ikut main futsal dengan Minho.

Kini Minho sendirian. Dia hanya asik dengan _ipod_ nya.

"Huh, sudah sepi rupanya. Lebih baik aku pulang juga." Gumam Minho.

Minho berjalan menuju tempat loker, akupun mengikutinya. Setelah di tempat loker. Minho pun mengambil kunci dan memasukannya kedalam lokernya. Akupun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempatnya. Aku membawa pemukul _baseball_. Setelah jarakku dengan Minho sekitar 1 meter, aku memukul tekuknya dengan keras. Setidaknya dia kupukul 2-3 kali. Kupastikan dia benar-benar tidak sadar.

Kusandarkan tubuh Minho di tembok dan menaruh sebuah toples dipangkuannya, tak lupa aku mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Aku semakin tidak sebar menunggu dia sadar. Akupun menaruh aromaterapi di dekat hidungnya yang berjarak 1 cm. Minhopun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kutunggu sejenak dan dia tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku padanya, mendekatinya dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah sadar Tuan Choi?" Kataku dengan _smile evil_.

"Kau? Cih aku muak melihatmu, cepat lepaskan aku." Teriak Minho dan menatapku penuh kebencian. Akupun tertawa keras, lalu aku menjambak rambut hitam Minho.

"_Changi-ah_ aku tak mungkin melepaskanmu. Aku ini begitu sayang kepadamu. _Sahanghae_, Minho-ah." Ucapku manja.

"Cih kata-kata mu itu membuatku mual. Lepaskan aku _yeoja_ sinting!" Suara Minho meninggi.

Aku terkekeh kembali, lalu aku membuka toples di pangkuannya dan menunjukkan isi toples padanya.

"Changi, aku membawa _souvenir_ untukmu, bagaimana menurutmu, _yeppoya_?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat isi toples tesebut.

"Kau benar-benar sinting, jauhkan benda itu dari hadapanku." Seru Minho.

"Hei, kau ini sudah kuberikan _souvenir_, malah tak berterimakasih. Asal kau tahu, ini jantung yang pernah menyakiti hatiku dan membuatmu selalu benci kepadaku." Gerutuku.

"Aku tak peduli ucapanmu _yeoja _gila!"

"_Jinchayo_? Tau begini , jantung Hyemin ku buang saja. Ternyata kau tak menyukainya." Gerutuku sambil memainkan benda tersebut.

"MWO? JANTUNG MILIK HYEMIN? KAU APAKAN HYEMIN?" Suaranya meninggi.

"Hhmm… bagaimana ya. Aku hanya bermain-main saja dengannya, lalu aku membawa jantungnya padamu." Jawabku santai.

"KAU? AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Minho.

"Uh-huh? Kau akan membunuhku? Coba saja." Ucapku dengan nada menantang.

Kutatap wajah Minho yang sudah memanas melihatku, lalu aku mengambil sebuah kapak dari tas ranselku. Aku membelai lembut mata kapak tersebut.

"_Changi_ asal kau tak membuatku patah hati, mungkin kapak ini tidak akan ternodai oleh darah." Ujarku manja masih memegang mata kapak yang kupegang.

Minho membulatkan matanya seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat. Wajahnya yang tadinya geram sekarang berubah menjadi ketakutan. Aku hanya menyunggingkan _smile evil _ku dan menancapkan kapak ke dada kanannya. Dia meringis kessakitan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah segar.

Akupun menaruh kapakku dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulut Minho. Minho tampak lemas dan terbatuk-batuk.

"_Changi, mianhe_. Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanyaku dengan nada kasihan. Minho masih terbatuk-batuk dan matanya terlihat sendu.

"hahahaha, setidaknya kau belum pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan ketika kau menjadi _namjachingu_nya Hyemin." Kataku sambil memegang dagunya Minho.

Lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya, setelah berjarak beberapa cm, aku melumat bibirnya yang penuh darah, rasanya benar-benar anyir karena yang kuhisap darah bukan ludahnya. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan mengambil kapak yang ku letakkan tadi.

"_Naneun jeongmal saranghae_, Minho-ah." Kataku lembut dan membelai pipinya yang halus.

Miho memuntahkan darah yang terbendung dimulutnya. Aku menarik kapakku dan kutancapkan di dada kiri Minho, aku menarik kapakku kembali dan menancapkan di perut Minho yang membentuk abs.

Minho tak bergerak sedikitpun, napasnya terengah-engah kurasa dia sudah diujung ajal.

"_Jeongmal, mianhe _Minho-ah, _gomawo_. Kau sudah menjadi _namja_ yang ku suka. Ku rasa Hyemin sudah menanti kekasihnya yang ada di hadapanku ini." Kataku sambil menatap langit-langit.

Akupun menatap Minho dan menancapkan kapakku ke bagian perutnya lagi. Tapi kali ini tancapannya lebih dalam dari yang tadi. Minho memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terbujur lemas di lantai yang tergenang darah. Lalu aku membersihkan lantai tersebut. Aku menyeret mayat Minho ke dalam bak pembakaran sampah.

Akupun tersenyum puas, dan aku mengelap keringatku yang telah menetes sejak menyeret Minho. Tubuhnya benar-benar berat.

Kini aku keluar dari tempat futsal tersebut. Kurasakan anginya malam yang menerpa wajahku. Aku benar-benar lega hari ini. Misiku sudah selesai. Rasa dendamku telah musnah. Ya, ini cara terbaik bagiku. Demi perasaanku juga.

_THE END_

Mind to review cingu? Riview ya.. soalnya saya masih baru. Saran dan kritik yang membangun saya terima, asal jangan nge-flame ceritanya wkwkwk rakyat Indonesia kan berhak mengeluakan pendapat gomawo sebelumnya ^^v


End file.
